


Слухи

by ryybonko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Cheating Robert Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Gen, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Irresponsible Nephilim, M/M, Rumours, Tired Alec Lightwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko
Summary: Иногда сплетни это плохо. Иногда они приводят к чему-то хорошему.АУ, никакого Валентина, первая встреча. Алек открытый гей и нет, его не лишили рун за это.





	Слухи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184252) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



> Разрешение автора на перевод получено!
> 
> Мм, очень много диалогов. И мне нравится это обращение к магам "маг+фамилия", возможно, кому-то покажется слишком пафосным, но я не стал ничего менять и перевел, как есть.

– Я женат, – слегка паникуя, пробормотал Алек.

 

– О, конечно, – недоверчиво фыркнул мужчина, довольно агрессивно флиртовавший с ним последние полчаса. – На ком?

 

Алек оглянулся, притворяясь, что выискивает своего затерявшегося в клубе супруга и, прежде чем смог остановить себя, указал на очень красивого мужчину, танцующего неподалеку.

 

– Вот на нем.

 

Флиртовавший с Алеком мужчина посмотрел в указанную сторону, побледнел, извинился и буквально исчез, оставляя Алека в блаженном одиночестве.

 

Алек вздохнул, успокоившись, и продолжил пить свою воду, дожидаясь, когда Иззи и Джейс устанут танцевать и захотят домой. Его взгляд то и дело падал на красивого мужчину, которого он назвал своим мужем до этого и на мгновение Алек задумался, каково бы было танцевать с ним.

 

***

 

Когда один из преступников-магов прекратил делать что-то противозаконное, что он там делал, и просто сдался, Алек был слишком уставшим и раздраженным на своих брата, сестру и всех их новых друзей, чтобы искать в этом какой-то скрытый смысл.

 

– Давай, мне нужно оформить все отчеты, – устало вздохнул Алек, потирая глаза и садясь за свой стол. – Что ты там делал?

 

К концу заикающегося объяснения голова Алека стала болеть еще сильнее, чем раньше.

 

– Я свяжусь с верховным магом, чтобы он следил за тобой. Все же, ты не нарушил законов, хоть и планировал это, – с этими словами Алек бросил на юного мага злобный взгляд и тот оказался достаточно умен, чтобы притвориться пристыженным. – У меня совершенно нет сил, чтобы написать все отчеты и я бы хотел вернуться домой сегодня ночью, а не спать в офисе. Опять. – Алек встал. – Джейс тебя проводит, не открывай больше порталов в Эдом.

 

Джейс тоже поднялся, чтобы показать магу выход из Института и Алек проводил их взглядом, прежде чем вздохнуть в который раз и позвонить магу Бейну, чтобы рассказать тому о произошедшем и попросить последить за юным магом.

 

После того, как маг Бейн уверил его, что юный преступник больше не будет нарушать никаких законов, и даже поблагодарил за снисхождение, Алек начал разбирать отчеты, а потом продолжил работу над документами по бюджету Института. К тому моменту, когда он закончил со всем этим, время шло к четырем утра, а в пять у Алека была встреча с матерью, которую он совсем не хотел видеть, так как она едва-едва терпела его после того, как он сказал ей, что никогда не женится на выбранной ею женщине (если вообще когда-нибудь женится).

 

***

 

Впервые Магнус услышал о своей предполагаемой женитьбе от Рагнора Фелла, и, принимая во внимание все происходящее, он не ожидал чего-то меньшего. Рагнор ворвался в лофт как раз в тот момент, когда Магнус заканчивал зелье для катарины.

 

– Как ты посмел не пригласить меня? – взгляд Рагнора был раздраженным, а хныканье – обиженным.

 

– Я приглашаю тебя всегда и везде. Про что я забыл? – закатил глаза Магнус.

 

– Про свою свадьбу! – вскричал Рагнор, драматично падая на диван.

 

Магнус был рад, что успел убрать зелье, потому что точно пролил бы его, когда споткнулся от неожиданности.

 

– Свадьбу? – спросил он. – У меня никогда еще не было свадьбы, ты же знаешь.

 

– Я думал, что знаю. Но потом я услышал про твою свадьбу и не знаю, чему теперь верить. Твой муж, говорят, очень красив, – поддразнил Магнуса Рагнор. – Я немного разочарован, что ты не заставил его просить у меня твоей руки…

 

– Мы оба знаем, что просить моей руки нужно у Катарины, – прервал его Магнус.

 

– И то правда, – согласился Рагнор после минутного раздумья.

 

– Итак, расскажи мне побольше об этом моем муже? – потребовал Магнус, садясь рядом с Рагнором и укладывая чужие ноги на свои колени.

 

– Мм, он высокий, темноволосый, с каре-зелеными глазами, твой тип, в общем. Грубые пальцы, возможно, лучник, – начал Рагнор.

 

Магнус позволил себе представить этого мужчину и улыбнулся, подумав, что женитьба почти перестала казаться такой плохой идеей.

 

– И с большой татуировкой на шее, вроде руны уклонения.

 

Все предыдущие мысли у Магнуса как ветром из головы выдуло.

 

Был только один нефилим с руной уклонения на шее и это был Александр Лайтвуд, глава Института Нью-Йорка.

 

И, хоть Лайтвуд и прояввил снисхождение к одному из магов совсем недавно, но вряд ли он так же снисходительно отнесется к флирту со стороны мужчины. Магнус никогда не слышал о нефилимах, что были бы открытыми геями, а те, о которых он знал, скрывали это ото всех.

 

Хотя, нефилимы не часто делились своими новостями с окружающими.

 

– Мы должны пойти поискать этого твоего мужа, – предложил Рагнор и Магнус усмехнулся.

 

– Почему бы и нет?

 

***

 

Наблюдать за избиением мага Фелла и мага Бейна каким-то высшим демоном было не тем, о чем Алек мечтал во время сегодняшнего патруля.

 

Он убедил Иззи и Джейса, что с ним все будет в порядке и они могут пойти на что-то, называющееся «двойным свиданием» с Саймоном и Клэри. Но сейчас он очень, очень об этом жалел, смотря, как два мага хихикали и бросали в демона блестками и мыльными пузырями вместо заклинаний изгнания.

 

Алек должен был понять, что день у него будет плохой, еще тогда, когда его мать и Инквизитор Эрондейл появились со внезапной проверкой утром.

 

Со вздохом Алек отправил в демона стрелу, а затем, когда внимание того переключилось с магов на него, вытащил меч. Через десять минут и один удар в слабое место демон отправился обратно в Эдом в вихре ихора.

 

– Па-асматри на своего мужа, настоящий рыцарь в сверкающих латах! – расхохотался маг Фелл, цепляясь за плечо мага Бейна, чтобы не упасть.

 

Алек подошел ближе и только удивленно охнул, когда маг Бейн упал ему на руки.

 

– Ты такой хорошенький, муж, – улыбнулся ему маг Бейн, смотря на него своими не скрытыми гламуром кошачьими глазами и обмяк в руках Алека.

 

Только с удачей Алека можно было наткнуться на двух вусмерть пьяных магов.

 

Он просто должен был остаться в постели.

 

***

 

Магнус проснулся, и, хотя похмелье было обычным последствием после празднеств с Рагнором, сейчас что-то было не так.

 

Магнус часто заморгал, оглядываясь: он был в незнакомой комнате. Впрочем, это тоже было обычным последствием вечеринок.

 

Что было странно, так это то, что его одежда была измята только из-за того, что он в ней спал, не из-за кое-чего другого.

 

Это было очень, очень странно и Магнусу казалось, что он не помнит что-то очень важное.

 

– Доброе утро! – слишком звонко сказал кто-то, заходя в комнату.

 

Магнус подтянул простыни повыше к груди. Стоящий в дверях мальчик нахмурился.

 

– Ты не мой брат.

 

– Явно нет, – согласился Магнус.

 

– Почему ты в его постели?

 

На этот вопрос у Магнуса не было ответа, особенно принимая во внимание то, что он не знал, в чьей постели находится.

 

– Эй, Макс, дружище, пора на тренировку. Клэри сказала, что испечет печенье, если ты поймаешь меня шесть раз из десяти, – в дверях появился еще один молодой человек. – Оставь гостя своего брата в покое.

 

– Клэри правда испечет печенья, Саймон?

 

– Ага.

 

– Круто! Пойду, возьму свой тренировочный меч! – тут же убежал Макс.

 

– Я тоже скоро приду, – с этими словами Саймон повернулся к Магнусу. – Я могу проводить тебя до выхода, если нужно.

 

С удивлением Магнус понял, что Саймон был вампиром. Он покачал головой.

 

– Ну, окей, – пожал плечами вампир и убежал куда-то.

 

Магнус посидел в слишком жесткой постели еще немного, раздумывая, сколько именно они с Рагнором выпили вчера, прежде чем подняться.

 

Он попытался поменять свою одежду или хотя бы разгладить ее, но ничего не получилось. Единственные места, где маги не могли использовать свои чары, были специально заколдованные для этого дома и Институты охотников.

 

И, все же, сколько именно они умудрились выпить вчера ночью, задумался Магнус, готовясь к своему Пути Позора по коридорам Нью-Йоркского Института. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что Нью-Йоркского.

 

Он смог успешно игнорировать шепотки нефилимов, пока шел по коридорам, хоть ему и было очень интересно, что означали услышанные им возгласы «Его муж!» «Как мило»  и «Хотел бы я, чтобы и меня носили на руках».

 

***

 

Алек прикрыл глаза, думая, сколько еще будет кричать Мариз, прежде чем начнет повторяться.

 

Его день начался намного лучше, чем закончилась ночь.

 

После того, как маг Бейн потерял сознание, Алек предложил было проводить двух магов домой, но Рагнор Фелл с хохотом исчез в портале, на прощание попросив позаботиться о его, Алека, муже и оставив мага Бейна на попечение Лайтвуда. Эта просьба оставила Алека в недоумении относительно количества алкоголя, что маги успели употребить.

 

Зная, что не сможет войти в дом мага Бейна, пока тот без сознания, и не желая беспокоить мага Лосс так поздно, Алеку пришлось отнести мага Бейна в Институт и оставить спать в воей комнате, так как вряд ли гостевые комнаты показались бы тому удобными. Сам Алек, как и обычно, остался ночевать на диване в своем офисе.

 

Алек подумал, проснулся ли уже маг Бейн.

 

– И не думай, что я не слышала о тебе в Пандкмониуме! – крик матери вернул Алека в реальность.

 

– А? – спросил Алек.

 

– Не притворяйся, что ты не знаешь, – поморщилась его мать.

 

– К сожалению, мама, у меня есть дела, которые я должен закончить до совещания с оборотнями в шесть и с вампирами в полночь, так что если ты планируешь продолжить кричать на меня, не могла бы ты оставить голосовое сообщение, и я притворюсь, что выслушаю его?

 

Мариз с раздраженным вздохом захлопнула за собой дверь, а через секунду в офис зашла Иззи.

 

– Что ты в этот раз натворил? – спросила Иззи.

 

– Я прослушал, – пожал плечами Алек. – Что тебе нужно?

 

– Хотела узнать, не хочешь ли ты пойти с нами в Пандемониум завтра, – предложила Иззи.

 

– Встреча с Королевой Фей с утра, Инквизитор Эрондейл вечером, – ответил Алек, беря верхний отчет из огромной стопки.

 

– Еще больше причин пойти с нами, – ухмыльнулась Иззи.

 

– Нет, Иззи. Лучше вы все повеселитесь. Но не слишком много, – Алек сурово посмотрел на сестру поверх бумаг . – Я не хочу снова вносить залог в полицейском участке. Стой, забудь, я не буду снова вносить залог в полицейском участке. Я даже скажу Люку, чтобы он подержал вас подольше.

 

– Хорошо, хорошо, остынь, ты ведешь себя так, будто мы убили кого-то!

 

– Вы могли! – воскликнул Алек.

 

– Все было не так плохо, – запротестовала Иззи.

 

– Семнадцать людей позвонили в 911, чтобы справиться с пожаром. Вам повезло, что никто не пострадал.

 

– Хорошо, – сдалась Иззи.

 

– Никаких больше пожаров, – Алек взмахнул ручкой, прежде чем подписать отчет. – Мне плевать, кто его начнет, вы все получите одинаковое наказание.

 

– Да? – заинтересовалась Иззи. – Какое?

 

– Маг Лосс попросила добровольцев для испытания метаморфного зелья. Из тебя получится хорошенький кролик, – поддразнил Алек.

 

Иззи зашипела.

 

– Или кошка? – задумался Алек.

 

– Никаких пожаров, обещаю, – Иззи повернулась к двери.

 

– И, надеюсь, я не получу звонка из полицейского участка! – прокричал Алек ей вслед.

 

***

 

Было около десяти часов вечера, когда Алек наконец-то смог вернуться в свой офис. Он сел на диван, думая, не сможет ли он подремать, прежде чем начать разбирать отчеты о сегодняшних миссиях.

 

Телефон зазвонил и Алек узнал рингтон Иззи. Это значило, что нет, подремать не получится.

 

Он знал, что все плохо, когда взял трубку и первым, что сказала Иззи было:

 

– Так вот, помнишь, ты говорил, никаких пожаров?

 

Алек закрыл лицо ладонями.

 

– Что вы сожгли на этот раз?

 

– Ну, технически, ничего, – пробормотала Иззи.

 

– Иззи, я слишком устал для этого всего, – предупредил Алек.

 

– Точно, феи и Эрондейл. Так вот, мы были в Пандемониуме, веселились и вели себя хорошо.

 

Алек фыркнул, слишком уставший, чтобы сдерживать смех.

 

– Заткнись, – продолжила Иззи. – Так вот, потом там появилась парочка демонов, все начали бежать, кроме нас.

 

– Не могла бы ты уже рассказать, что случилось? – Алек поднялся и направился к выходу.

 

– Мм, Клэри нечаянно подожгла демонов и кто-то позвонил в полицию и пожарный участок? Поэтому, пожалуйста, приезжай и внеси за нас залог, большой брат?

 

– Уже еду, – сказал ей Алек и отключил телефон.

 

***

 

В участке Алека встретил ухмыляющийся Люк.

 

– Просто проводи меня к ни, – вздохнул Алек.

 

– Конечно, – ответил Люк. – Как встреча с фейри?

 

– Боже, не спрашивай, мой мозг не работает, – устало простонал Алек.

 

– Тебе нужен отпуск, – сказал ему Люк.

 

– Было бы неплохо, но мне нужно доверенное лицо, чтобы управлять всем в мое отсутствие, – сказал Алек, когда они уже подошли к камерам.

 

– Эй, ты можешь доверять нам! – закричал Джейс.

 

Алек приподнял бровь.

 

– Да, понимаю, это выглядит нехорошо, – начала было говорить Иззи и Алек прервал ее.

 

– Сегодняшние события в который раз доказали, что я не могу позволить себе отпуск.

 

Откуда-то из камеры послышался смех.

 

– Заткнись, Бейн! – воскликнула Клэри.

 

– Вы арестовали мага Бейна? – повернулся к Люку Алек, массируя свои виски.

 

– Пришлось, – с ухмылкой пожал плечами Люк. – Он был там, и он владелец.

 

– Окей, открывай, – сказал Алек.

 

Люк открыл камеру и нефилимы попытались выйти, но Алек не дал им это сделать.

 

– Не вы. Маг Бейн, на выход.

 

Удивленный Бейн вышел из камеры.

 

– Закрывай, – кивнул Люку Алек.

 

– Что? – закричали охотники, когда Люк со смехом вновь закрыл дверь камеры.

 

– Я предупреждал, никаких больше пожаров.

 

– Но это была случайность! – прокричала Клэри.

 

– Э? – Саймон поднял руку.

 

– Нет. Я скажу Рафаэлю и он заберет тебя завтра ночью, – ответил Алек.

 

– Но, эй! – запротестовал Джейс.

 

– Пожар, полиция, тюрьма, – коротко ответил Алек.

 

– Но почему ты выпустил Бейна? – надулась Иззи.

 

– Потому что каждый получает одну карточку на выход из тюрьмы без последствий и вы давно потратили все свои, – ответил Алек.

 

– Это совсем не поможет с пресечением слухов, – рассмеялся Люк, пока вел их разбираться с документами, оставляя охотников дуться в камере. Алек только сонно заморгал, садясь напротив Люка. Рядом с ним сел Бейн.

 

– Алек? – нахмурился Люк.

 

– А? Прости, я задремал на секунду, где мне подписывать? – протянул руку к бумагам Алек.

 

– здесь, здесь и здесь, – указал Люк. – Вы двое свободны, детишек можете забрать завтра в семь. Саймона я выпущу после темноты.

 

– Мне нужно будет их забирать? – вздохнул Алек.

 

– К сожалению, да.

 

– Окей. Напомнишь мне? – спросил Алек, чувствуя себя немного несчастным из-за того, что знал, что забудет об этом из-за того, что такой сонный сейчас.

 

– Конечно, – уверил его Люк. – и, Алек?

 

– Хмм? – повернулся к нему Алек.

 

– Поспи, в настоящей кровати и часов восемь, – посоветовал ему Люк.

 

– Ага, когда найду время, – рассмеялся Алек.

 

Люк покачал головой, когда Алек и Бейн ушли. Рано или поздно Алек сломается от усталости и никто не заметит, по крайней мере, пока все, что он делает для Института, не развалится вслед за ним.

 

***

 

– Спасибо, – мягко пробормотал Магнус, идя рядом с Александром Лайтвудом.

 

– М? – удивленно посмотрел на него Лайтвуд.

 

– За то, что внес за меня залог. Я, конечно, мог позвонить кому-нибудь… Но я верну деньги, – пообещал Магнус.

 

– О? А, деньги, – наконец-то дошло до Лайтвуда. – Не волнуйся о них, для залогов в бюджете Института есть отдельная статья. Знал бы ты, как часто охотники попадают в участок.

 

– Правда? – спросил Магнус.

 

– Многие из нас совсем неосторожные. Не то, чтобы я обвиняю кого-то. – Алек пожал плечами. – как я уже говорил, каждый охотник получает одно попадание в тюрьму без последствий. Ты удивишься, как часто мне приходится умолять Люка перевести попавшихся в свой участок. Я, определенно, должен ему ланч за то, что он будет терпеть Клэри, Иззи, Джейса и Саймона всю эту ночь.

 

– Хм. Тогда, думаю, я должен дать тебе вот это, – с щелчком пальцев и голубой вспышкой Магнус протянул Алеку карточку. Алек минуту смотрел на нее пустым взглядом, прежде чем громко расхохотаться.

 

– Как ты и говорил, каждый получает по одной, – не смог не поддразнить Алека Магнус. Пока тот держал в руках карту Монополии на свободный выход из тюрьмы.

 

– Так и хочется выдать каждому по такой и забирать обратно, когда они ее используют, – продолжил смеяться Алек.

 

– Не хотел бы ты выпить со мной? – быстро пробормотал Магнус, не желая покидать Алека слишком быстро. Ему нравился его смех.

 

– Мм… Да, но у меня еще есть работа, так что я не смогу задержаться надолго, – сказал Алек, пока Магнус создавал портал.

 

– И она не может подождать? – спросил Магнус.

 

– Если бы, – пробормотал Алек, шагая в портал . – О. Здесь уютно, – сказал он, уже оглядываясь в лофте.

 

– Спасибо, я сам занимался дизайном, – сказал Алеку Магнус, пока тот смотрел на картину, которой было почти две сотни лет.

 

– Круто, – пробормотал Алек и сел на диван.

 

– Какие напитки ты предпочитаешь?

 

– Что бы ты посоветовал?

 

– Для тебя? – спросил Магнус.

 

– Да, – ответил Алек, бросая на Магнуса быстрый взгляд. Магнус задумался на мгновение, а потом щелкнул пальцами, протянул Алеку появившийся в его руках напиток и сел рядом с ним. Алек отпил небольшой глоток и поморщился.

 

– Не любишь алкоголь? – усмехнулся Магнус.

 

– С этой работой я вполне мог бы стать пьяницей, но, Ангела ради, смотреть за всеми этими охотниками!.. – вздохнул Алек. – Клянусь богом, они все дети, дерущиеся со всем, что хоть как-то их оскорбило.

 

– Я слышал, молодой человек по имени Радж подрался с Бэт сегодня днем, Люк позвонил мне, чтобы я их вылечил, – согласился Магнус.

 

– Ох. Где мой телефон? – Алек начал искать телефон в карманах, пока не нашел его и быстро не напечатал смску. Магнус только приподнял бровь, когда Алек устало облокотился на подлокотник дивана.

 

– Он под домашним арестом, они все наказаны, – забормотал Алек и буквально растекся по дивану. – Наказаны, – пробормотал он еще раз и его глаза закрылись. Магнусу пришлось ловить стакан Алека магией, чтобы тот не разлился, когда тот уснул. Со вздохом Магнус поднял ноги Алека на диван и укрыл его призванным магией покрывалом.

 

Когда Люк предложил Алеку взять отгул и поспать, Магнус и не предполагал, что тот уснет, не допив и одного стакана. Но Магнус не был так жесток, чтобы разбудить нефилима, занявшего его диван.

 

Катарина должна была прийти с утра за зельями для больницы и Магнус желал, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы она умела варить их сама.

 

***

 

Алек проснулся, слегка дезориентированный, и поднялся с дивана, оглядываясь вокруг. Он помнил, что маг Бейн пригласил его выпить вчера, но ничего после первого же напитка. Похоже, он уснул.

 

– Доброе утро, – в руках мага Бейна была чашка с кофе, которую он протянул Алеку.

 

– Я уснул здесь? – взял кофе Алек.

 

– Мхм, – согласился маг Бейн. – Ничего кроме сна не произошло, не волнуйся.

 

– Я не волновался, – сказал Алек и поежился. – Не то, что ты не симпатичный… То есть, красивый… То есть… Ох, Ангел.

 

– Но тебя не привлекают мужчины, – рассмеялся маг Бейн.

 

– Что? Нет, – начал Алек.

 

– Что нет? – приподнял бровь маг Бейн.

 

– Меня не «не привлекают мужчины», – прошептал Алек, краснея.

 

– О, это хорошо, но я знаю, какими бывают охотники, так что все равно буду молчать, – Магнус был шокирован, что Алек признался в этом. Это была попытка флирта?

 

– Все в порядке, – пожал плечами Алек. – Все знают, так что это не важно. Инквизитор Эрондейл узнала, сколько всего я сделал для Института, когда арестовала меня после моего каминг-аута родителям в восемнадцать. Я имею в виду, я практически управлял Институтом с шестнадцати, и когда после моего каминг-аута мама приказала арестовать меня и лишить рун, все начало разваливаться. Никто не знал, что делать, расписания не были составлены, никто не знал, что происходит, кроме того, что меня нет. К концу недели с меня сняли все обвинения и повысили до главы Института, – объяснил Алек.

 

– Забавная, должно быть, выдалась неделя, – с улыбкой сказал маг Бейн.

 

– Ага, – хихикнул Алек. – В конце концов никого больше не волновало, что мне нравятся мужчины, пока я обещал больше не покидать Институт так надолго.

 

Алек улыбнулся, думая о том, как все радовались после того, как все вновь оказалось в порядке.

 

– Вы все очень верны друг другу, – улыбнулся маг Бейн ему в ответ.

 

– Такое случается, когда собираешь вместе всех, кто больше нигде не нужен и даешь им людей, которых они могут называть семьей и место, которое можно называть домом, – пожал плечами Алек, словно это было так просто.

 

– Так у вас и появился вампир? – спросил маг Бейн.

 

– Саймон? Ну, вроде того, – нахмурился Алек. – Он пришел в компании с Клэри, куда одна, туда и другой. Я уверен, что Клэри может спокойно разгуливать по Дюморту из-за этого, только Рафаэль до сих пор ворчит.

 

– Да, я довольно часто вижу там мисс Фрей, – согласился маг Бейн.

 

– Мне нужно идти, – Алек с сожалением допил свой кофе, – работа сама себя не сделает, спасибо, что позволил мне остаться на ночь.

 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся маг Бейн. В его руках появился пластиковый стакан с крышечкой. – Это тебе с собой.

 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему Алек.

 

– Хорошего дня, мистер Лайтвуд.

 

– И тебе, – Алек продолжил улыбаться даже тогда, когда дверь за ним закрылась и он спустился по лестнице и вышел из здания., едва не столкнувшись с чем-то знакомой ему женщиной.

 

***

 

Катарина пришла практически сразу после того, как ушел Алек, зайдя в лофт Магнуса без стука.

 

– Мне показалось, или Александр Лайтвуд ночевал у тебя? – спросила она, упав на диван.

 

– Он уснул здесь вчера и я не стал его будить, – ответил Магнус, уходя в кабинет за зельем.

 

– Вы двое такие женатики, – заметила Катарина, магией создавая себе чашку чая.

 

– Нет! – запротестовал Магнус.

 

– Мм, а вот я слышала… – приподняла бровь Катарина.

 

– Не слушай сплетни, – раздраженно выдохнул Магнус. Его щеки покраснели от смущения, потому что, возможно, он не был бы против проводить больше времени с Алеком.

 

Катарина нахмурилась, но не сказала больше ни слова, позволив Магнусу отдать ей зелья.

 

***

 

-Алек вздрогнул, когда его телефон зазвонил, и нахмурился, потому что не знал, зачем Люк позвонил ему. Только через несколько секунд он вспомнил, насколько тихим был день без Иззи, Клэри, Джейса и Саймона, которых он пообещал забрать из участка сегодня утром.

 

Хоть день и был тихим, он еще был и очень долгим и Алек хотел спать. Но сначала он должен был забрать детишек из полицейского участка и сообщить им о предстоящем наказании. Может, он уговорит мага Лосс сделать несколько фото. Для научных целей, естественно.

 

Алек покинул Институт, как и всегда, игнорируя шепотки за спиной.

 

***

 

– Почему ты не пригласил меня? – Мариз с криком ворвалась в кабинет Алека. Тот только посмотрел на свою мать и про себя помолился Ангелу, прося о силах для этого разговора.

 

– Пригласил куда? – спокойно спросил он.

 

– На свою свадьбу! – воскликнула она так громко, что, Алек был уверен, ее услышала половина Нью-Йорка.

 

– Во-первых, я не женат, во-вторых, зачем бы я пригласил тебя? – спросил Алек.

 

– Я твоя мать! – в ярости закричала Мариз.

 

– И? – спросил Алек, поднимая руку, чтобы она замолчала. – Зачем я должен приглашать тебя на свадьбу? Чтобы ты была недовольна из-за каждой мелочи, начиная с того, что там два жениха? Нет, спасибо, я бы хотел насладиться своей свадьбой. Я бы не стал приглашать и Инквизитора Эрондейл, но она должна быть там. Впрочем, она сможет притвориться, что ее не тошнит, в отличие от тебя, как актриса ты намного хуже. К тому же, я не хотел бы натравливать тебя на своего будущего мужа, что бы не случилось.

 

– Мы все еще можем отречься от тебя, – угрожающе сказала Мариз.

 

– Окей. Дело в том, мама, что я не нуждаюсь в вас с отцом. Я все равно останусь главой Института, даже если перестану быть Лайтвудом. Инквизитор Эрондейл не позволит сместить меня в страхе перед восстанием. Не только со стороны моих охотников, но и со стороны вампиров, фейри, оборотней, даже, возможно, магов. Ты не можешь сделать абсолютно ничего, те события, когда мне было восемнадцать, подтвердили, что я здесь главный. Да и Иззи, Джейс и Макс, скорее, отрекутся от вас сами после такого, – развел руками Алек.

 

– Так и будет! – донесся крик Иззи и Джейса из коридора.

 

– Так что я просто хотел бы спросить, что на тебя нашло, – закатил глаза Алек.

 

– Магнус Бейн маг! – воскликнула Мариз.

 

– И при че здесь маг Бейн? – нахмурился Алек.

 

– Тебя видели выходящим из его квартиры в той же одежде, что и вчера, – начала Мариз. – А до этого Максвелл видел его в твоей постели.

 

– Давай, Алек! – прокричала Иззи из коридора.

 

– Не подслушивай, Из! – крикнул в ответ Алек и вновь повернулся к матери. – Да, Магнус Бейн действительно спал в моей постели. Он и его друг напились и маг Бейн остался на моем попечении, так как я не хотел беспокоить мага Лосс так поздно ночью. Поэтому он и спал в моей спальне, пока я заканчивал отчеты и спал здесь. А вчера я уснул у него на диване после того, как Иззи, Джейс и Клэри попали в участок и маг Бейн пригласил меня выпить.

 

– Бейн тоже был арестован! – крикнул Джейс.

 

– Иди отсюда, Джейс! – крикнул Алек в ответ.

 

– Но это намного интереснее! – раздался крик Клэри и Алек едва сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть.

 

– Впрочем, я не понимаю, зачем объясняю тебе что-то. Со всем происходящим сейчас, союз с магами был бы хорошим политическим ходом, а то, что мы оба мужчины и не можем иметь детей, не уронит тень на имя Лайтвудов ребенком-полукровкой.

 

– Я буду очень рада стать суррогатной матерью! – крикнула Клэри. – И всегда есть маленькие маги для усыновления!

 

Алек потер виски и вздохнул, но решил ничего не отвечать.

 

– Но, но это Магнус Бейн! – выплюнула Мариз. – Он совершенно не моногамен.

 

– Магнус Бейн маг, он намного старше, чем многие люди. Это не позволяет выбрать одного партнера на всю жизнь, знаешь ли, – закатил глаза Алек. – Скажи честно, ты бы не начала искать себе кого-нибудь, если бы вы сотцом развелись или бы он умер?

 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – ахнула Мариз.

 

– Ангела ради, мама, я узнал раньше, чем ты. Я поймал его и был тем, кто рассказал Инквизитору Эрондейл. Ты не заслужила его измен, а его бедная любовница не заслужила пустых обещаний женитьбы, – после этих слов Алека Мариз устало опустилась в кресло. – Мы все люди, но я уверен точно, что Магнус Бейн никогда не стал бы изменять человеку, которого любит. А это больше, чем я могу ожидать от некоторых из нефилимов.

 

– Как долго ты знал? – прошептала Мариз.

 

– Слишком долго. Я думал, что и ты знаешь, но ты никогда ничего не говорила и поэтому я пошел к Инквизитору Эрондейл. Она нашла девочку. Та была едва-едва совершеннолетней, а он обещал на ней жениться. Эрондейл постарается, чтобы вся вина легла на Роберта, а не на тебя, – мягко сказал Алек.

 

– Почему?

 

– Я попросил, – развел руками Алек. – Ты не заслуживаешь быть наказана за его действия, так же как и Макс, Иззи или Джейс.

 

– А ты? – выдохнула Мариз.

 

– Ха, – фыркнул Алек, – я открытый гей, если это меня не сломало, то ничто больше не сломает. К тому же, я хорош в своем деле и никто из нижнемирцев не захочет иметь дела с другим главой.

 

– Ты терпеливее, чем многие из нас, – хихикнула Мариз.

 

– За это стоит поблагодарить Иззи и Джейса, – простонал Алек.

 

– Мы не так ужасны! Нет же? – воскликнула Иззи.

 

– Вы все наказаны! И Саймон тоже! – закатил глаза Алек.

 

– Я даже ничего не говорил, – захныкал Саймон.

 

– Думаю, если ты справляешься со всем этим, то справишься и с Бейном, – серьезно посмторела на Алека Мариз.

 

– Он будет счастлив справиться с бейном! – крикнул Джейс. – Эй! Не щипайся!

 

– Ты про нашего брата говоришь! – послышался крик Иззи.

 

– И что? Это не означает, что он не мужчина и не хочет… Алек! Ты же мужчина? Потому что Клэри рассказывала про ЛГБТ и что некоторые мужчины на самом деле женщины… Ай!

 

– Это не так работает, Джейс! – воскликнула Клэри.

 

Алек стукнулся головой об стол.

 

– Я невовремя, да? – послышался голос мага Бейна от двери. Из коридора послышался странный писк и грохот шагов – Иззи, Джейс, Клэри и Саймон решили убежать.

 

– Мариз? – Алек поднялся из-за стола.

 

– Думаю, у меня больше нет вопросов, – нахмурилась она, тоже поднимаясь. – Бейн, – она холодно поздоровалась, проходя мимо мага.

 

– Лайтвуд, – так же холодно ответил маг Бейн и закрыл за ней дверь. – Я хочу знать, что произошло? – поинтересовался он у Алека.

 

– Семейные проблемы, – пожал плечами Алек и снова сел за стол.

 

– Говоря о семье…

 

Алек приподнял бровь.

 

– Мм, многие считают, что мы женаты, – сказал Магнус.

 

– Эти слухи распространились еще больше после того, как ты назвал меня мужем. Когда я спас тебя и мага Фелла, – объяснил Алек.

 

– Что я сделал? – пискнул Магнус.

 

– Ну, вы двое были порядочно пьяными, – сказал Алек. – Ты бросал в демона блестки, а маг Фелл выдувал мыльные пузыри. Вы даже не использовали магию.

 

– Как мы до сих пор живы? – Магнус несколько раз ударился лбом об стол.

 

– Видимо, я вовремя пришел, – пожал плечами Алек.

 

– Как вообще начались сплетни о нашей свадьбе? – вновь взглянул на Алека Магнус. – Рагнор и я напились только из-за того, что Рагнор спросил меня о ней.

 

Алек нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло два месяца назад, когда слухи только-только начали расползаться.

 

– О, это, кажется, моя вина, – осознал он. – Иззи и Джейс потащили меня в Пандемониум и я спокойно сидел в баре и пил воду.

 

 Магнус приподнял бровь.

 

– И там был очень агрессивный парень, который флиртовал со мной, – продолжил Алек, игнорируя взгляд. – Он не обращал внимания на мой отказ и мне это не понравилось.

 

– Для этого есть вышибалы, знаешь? – тихо сказал Магнус.

 

– Я не хотел устраивать сцену и Иззи с Джейсом веселились. К тому же, я давно использовал свою карточку на свободный выход из тюрьмы.

 

Магнус расхохотался и Алек улыбнулся в ответ.

 

– И тогда я запаниковал немножко и сказал, что женат.

 

– Не хотел бы я увидеть тебя в полной панике, – хихикнул Магнус.

 

– Хах. Он не поверил мне и попсил показать моего мужа и я оглянулся и заметил тебя и не удержался. Я сказал, что ты мой муж, – Алек замолчал на секунду. – Впрочем, это объясняет, почему он так быстро сбежал.

 

– Да, я известен тем, что довольно ревниво отношусь к своим любовникам, – улыбнулся Магнус.

 

– Я уверен, что мы сможем опровергнуть слухи, – постарался обнадежить Магнуса Алек. – Но вряд ли ты здесь из-за них?

 

– Катарина отправила меня за своими подопытными.

 

– Ох, точно. Я напишу им, чтобы они встретили тебя у входа. Их должно быть шестеро, если кто-то не появится, сфотографируй всех и отправь фото мне, чтобы я знал, кого наказывать, – сказал Алек.

 

– Мне понадобится твой номер для этого, – ухмыльнулся Магнус и Алек, покраснев, вбил свой номер в его телефон.

 

Уже уходя, Магнус остановился у двери и обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Алека.

 

– Может, прежде чем пытаться развеять слухи, нам стоит сходить на свидание? –спросил он.

 

Щеки Алека покраснели и он удивленно распахнул глаза.

 

– Да, Алек, переспи уже с кем-нибудь, – прокричал Макс, пробегая мимо них .Алек успел схватить его за плечо, прежде чем тот успел сбежать и строго взглянул. Макс виновато шмыгнул носом. – Джейс сказал мне сделать это!

 

– Ты под домашним арестом и должен извиниться перед магом Бейном, – Алек развернул Макса к развеселившемуся Магнусу.

 

– Простите, – надувшись, сказал Макс и посмоторел на Алека через плечо. – На сколько я наказан?

 

– Одна неделя за грубость и беганье по коридорам и одна неделя за то, что послушал Джейса, – ответил Алек. – Так, а теперь найди Раджа, Клэри, Джейса, Иззи, Саймона и Ноа и скажи им быть у выхода.

 

– Саймон? – спросил Магнус, когда Макс ушел, побежав только за углом, скрывшись от взгляда Алека.

 

– Рафаэль посчитал, что это будет хорошим наказанием, а магу Лосс нужны подопытные и из вампиров. Даже Люк послал к ней Бэт, – пожал плечами Алек. После они оба замолчали.

 

– Так, насчет свидания? – тихо спросил Магнус.

 

– Ох. Эм, – щеки Алека вновь покраснели. – Я не знаю, когда я буду свободен, чтобы... Ну… Пойти на свидание.

 

– Тогда я устрою его прямо здесь, – от улыбки Магнуса у Алека перехватило дыхание, а потом Магнус поцеловал его в щеку, колени Алека слегка подогнулись и он ударился затылком о дверной косяк.

 

– Прости, – пробормотал Алек, смутившись. – Можно еще раз?

 

Магнус хихикнул и прикоснулся пальцем к своей щеке, куда Алек и поцеловал его, смущаясь еще сильнее.

 

– До завтра, – ухмыльнулся Магнус и помахал на прощание.

 

\- До завтра, – прошептал Алек, касаясь своей щеки и кивая. Магнус исчез за углом.

 

Кто-то засвистел.

 

– Вы все наказаны! – крикнул Алек и вновь коснулся щеки, куда Магнус поцеловал его ранее.

 

– Это того стоило! – послышалось в ответ.

 

 Алек закатил глаза. Его окружали сущие дети. Но, возможно, Магнус этого стоил.

 


End file.
